


Pony Express

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Presents, Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes it to heart when he hears what Donna always wanted for Christmas as a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Express

Donna shimmied on her brown coat and rushed out of her bedroom. "Doctor," she called, "I'm ready to go!"

It was Christmas Eve and she had promised her mum she'd come back for their family's annual Christmas party. All of her distant relatives would be there oohing and ahhing at her mum's fabulous cooking, that was really catered by a local restaurant. Her Uncle Perry would probably be there. Ooh, she had never liked him. He smoked too much and every holiday he always had a new wife. And all of her snobby cousins would ask "What have you been up to, Donna? Still working temp jobs?" And she'd answer, "No, I've been traveling in time and space. Got to see Pompeii _on Volcano Day_. Met Agatha Christie right before she went missing, too! What have you been up to, sunshine?" Not that they would believe her anyway since by that point she'd be so drunk she'd be singing carols while dancing with a floor lamp. _Bastards_. 

"Doctor?!" Donna yelled again. "I'm ready to go home!" She stomped her foot in frustration.

"Do you remember what I asked you last week?"

Donna whirled around and spotted the Doctor leaning casually against a doorway. "When we were at the grand opening at Yellowstone?" he continued. "We were watching Old Faithful, remember that?"

"What's that got to do with anything, Doctor?" she spat.

"Remember I asked you what you always wanted for Christmas, as a little girl?"

Donna huffed. "Yeah, so what? I said I always wanted a pony."

The Doctor grinned cheerfully, his arms wide open. "Merry Christmas, Donna Noble!" He disappeared back into the hallway for a moment leaving Donna bewildered. But he came back a second later, leading a tiny white pony.

"Aaaah!" She jumped back in horror, flinging herself to the nearest wall. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's… it's the pony you've always wanted…" The Time Lord pouted.

"When I was four!" Donna shrieked. "I'm a bloody grown woman now! What the hell am I going to do with a _pony_ in _Chiswick_?"

The Doctor frowned. "I hadn't thought about that."

Donna's fright lessened when she noticed how genuinely sad the Doctor was at her reaction. She pushed herself off the wall and hugged the Doctor. "Aw, it's the thought that counts, eh mate?" She released him and held him at arms length. "Merry Christmas, spaceman."


End file.
